Beyond Your Wildest Dreams
by DerpyEponine
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy meets Victoria, a studious and yet beautiful girl, with an over active imagination. As they discover the ever powerful stories of a mysterious author, they will also take on an ever exciting adventure, as they fall in love. FrancexFem!UK
1. Chapter 1: The First Time I Saw Her

Paris, France, 1971

Francis Bonnefoy was a carefree man. Although he was known to be a bit of a pervert, sleeping with a new woman every night, he was lost, trying to find a beautiful maiden who will love him forever and always. Francis searched high and low to find that maiden, rejecting women that plenty of men would have loved. The Frenchman did not realize that his life would change the minute he laid eyes on Victoria Kirkland.

Today was a golden day, and Francis rode around the streets of Paris on his bike. The warm summer breeze brushed against his skin, his head in the clouds as he rode. Suddenly, the bike hit a crack, making Francis lose control and bump into a woman. She landed in a puddle, clothes soaked with the filthy water.

"Watch where you ride that bike you clumsy –" she stopped to look at Francis, cheeks turning red. "...frog." She had an English accent, so was likely from England. Her golden-brown hair touched her shoulders, her limpid emerald eyes standing out on her light skin. She wasn't quite perfect – her only flaw being her caterpillar eyebrows – but still she obtained beauty.

"Mon dieu! My apologies, mademoiselle," Francis said.

"It's okay, just please be careful," the girl said, wiping off the mud on her blue dress with her handkerchief. "Bloody hell, father's going to chop off my head if he sees me like this."

"Again, I apologize in advance. I'm Francis," he said.

"And I'm Victoria," the English girl said as she turned around. Victoria bent and picked up a brown book. It was small and looked rather ancient.

"I can take you to my place, and I will wash your clothes to ensure your father won't be cross."

"No thank you, I'm alright," mumbled Victoria as she collected her things.

"I insist. After all, I wish to get to know you more."

"Well, if you insist," Victoria said, nodding in defeat. Francis took off his shirt and gave it to the girl.

"What in God's name are you doing?" Victoria asked.

"I'm helping you," Francis smiled as he grabbed his bike and motioned to Victoria to follow him home.

**To Be Continued**

**I wanted to create this in a long time, it's FrancexFem!England**

**Although I always choose the name Alice, I want it to change it up and decided on the name Victoria for Fem!England**

**I'm still working on "Young, Beautiful and Vanished" in case if you're wondering. I just want to work on this too, just so this idea wont fly away.**

**Special thanks to CatastrophicMeltdown ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret Room

At Francis's house, the Frenchman poured some wine while the tattered dress was cleaned. Victoria sat on the couch wearing a simple t-shirt and some sweat pants borrowed from Francis.

"So what brings you to Paris?" Francis asked Victoria as he placed her clothes in the wash.

"Nothing really. My family and I are just on vacation. In fact, we're here for the summer," Victoria replied, toying with her hair. "Would you like to meet them?"

"Oui, Madamoiselle. Do they have some sort of beach house?" Francis asked, placing Victoria's newly clean clothes on the table.

"How did you know?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and going into the bathroom to change back into her dress.

Francis smiled at her reaction. "Most of my friends have beach houses at the Cannes to stay in."

"Small world," Victoria said as she exited the bathroom, now wearing the freshly cleaned dress.

During the car ride to the Kirkland family beach estate Francis couldn't stop looking at Victoria. He tried his best to focus on his driving; no way was he ever getting his newfound friend into another mess.

"Hey Francis," Victoria said, "I hope you don't mind, but my father hates French people. Just needed to warn you a bit."

"I get sneered at by girls all the time, mon chere," Francis answered. "I'm sure your father isn't all that bad."

Upon entering the house, Francis could see that Victoria came from a wealthy family. The house was huge and ornate, practically screaming "filthy rich." The two walked up to the door, and Victoria opened the door using her house key.

"Mummy! Daddy! I'm home, and I brought a friend," Victoria shouted as she entered the house.

"Vicky!" a little boy yelled as he ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hello Peter," the girl chuckled. "How are the others?"

"They're out at the beach drinking! I wanted to come, but Angus said I was too little."

"Oh, they would. Well, where are Mum and Dad?"

"Here we are, dear," her mother replied, entering with a gentleman.

"Victoria, why the bloody hell would you bring a bloody frog into our house?" her father cried. "I thought I told you I hated French people!"

Hearing those words made Francis's heart break a little.

"Charles, where are your manners! And right in front of our guest? Think about Peter as well; I don't want him taking on that repulsive potty talk of yours," his wife reprimanded. "And if you hate the French so much, why did you decide to buy a beach house in PARIS?"

Charles fiddled with his collar. "Oh right Edna, as if our daughter would ever bring some random French stranger into the house. I suppose she's having sexual intercourse with him."

"Daddy!" cried Victoria in embarrassment. Francis discretely tried to cover his slight nosebleed while Peter laughed at his father's comments.

"Charles, that's completely inappropriate!" Edna covered Peter's ears. "Peter, why don't you run along and play, dear?"

"Ok Mummy," the little boy nodded and ran upstairs to his room, ignoring his mother's cries of worry.

"This is what I meant," Victoria whispered to Francis.

"I see what you mean," Francis mumbled.

"Well, do you want me to show you around?"

"It's your home, mon ami."

Victoria shrugged and led him upstairs.

"Keep your door open, young lady!" Charles called after his daughter.

"Now Charles, she's not a child anymore," Edna consoled her husband."I'm sure we can trust our daughter at this age."

Victoria's room was the average room of an adolescent girl. Text books on her bed and a chestnut desk stood proudly in the corner. Beside her bed was a tiny seat by the window, which had royal blue curtains.

"My apologies for the mess. I am home schooled." Victoria blushed as she went to pick up a Calculus text book and place it on her desk. Francis browsed through her bookshelf; C.S. Lewis, Roald Dahl, Lewis Carroll, Charles Dickens. Most of her collection consisted of fairytales.

Victoria turned around to find Francis by the bookshelf. "Oh don't mind those books; they're for me to read to Peter at night. Sometimes I even go as far as reading them for myself, but other than that... anyway, just make yourself at hoME OW!"

Victoria tripped on her shoe lace and fell to the floor. Her right index finger caught on an odd hoop attached to a string, which lowered to reveal a wooden staircase. The two exchanged looks with each other.

"T-that's never happen before, honest," Victoria stammered out of surprise.

The two climbed up the stairs and found an attic. It had a lot of old toys, weapons, and clothing from the 19th century. Victoria looked around and found a brown book covered in dust. She picked up the book and blew the dust off, coughing a bit when she breathed a little in.

"Property of J.W. Bayard," Victoria said, reading the golden letters on the cover. She opened the book, but only found blank pages. Suddenly they heard a door open. Victoria and Francis turned around to find an open door where there surely wasn't one before. The two ran up to it and saw what appeared to be a stuffed rabbit running away.

"Stop!" Victoria cried as she ran after the rabbit, the book still in her grasp and Francis following behind. The two ran after the rabbit, but were unable to catch up to its speed. They lost it near the far side of the room.

When they reached the far end of the secret room, the two opened another door, but found nothing but blackness. Both Francis and Victoria felt a slight push from behind, and they fell inside. Lights turned on, and they saw they were sliding down a strange tunnel.

"Victoria, why is your house all strange?" Francis cried.

"I don't know!" she screamed back.

They both slid down the crooked slide, jerking through loops and corkscrews, and dodging incoming objects. It wasn't long before the slide reached its end and they landed on a cushion.

"This is certainly unfamiliar to me," Victoria mumbled as she looked at her surroundings. Everything looked rather dark and eerie. Suddenly, oddly shaped pink elephants began to parade around, heading in their direction.

"Uh, mon ami?" Francis spoke."Now would be the best time to leave."

"Note taken," Victoria replied. The two turned and ran.

**To Be Continued**

**Honest to say, I did have a fun time writing the family bit, and picking out a name for Victoria's parents**

**This story is basically mashing up all the Big Lipped Alligator Moments and mushroom sambas combined, so look out for those easter eggs, because J.W. Bayard is one hell of a crazy rip off artist.**

**I own nothing **


	3. Chapter 3: Umbridge

Francis and Victoria ran from the pink elephants, but they quickly caught up to them. Suddenly, one of the elephants stretched out its trunk and grabbed Victoria. She screamed as she was lifted off her feet.

"Francis!" Victoria cried.

Francis found a bunch of pebbles scattered across the ground. He remembered using pebbles to hit a thief stealing a purse from a woman in Paris. The elephants quickly bound the poor girl with their elastic arms, Victoria still struggling to break free. Francis quickly aimed at the elephants and hit one of them. He took another pebble and struck another elephant. Just as he was about to throw another pebble, the elephants retreated, leaving Victoria on the ground.

"Victoria, are you okay?" Francis asked, holding out a hand to her.

"Yes. Thank you, Frog," Victoria replied with a smile as she gripped his hand and got up, smoothing out her dress. Francis chuckled at the girl; even though she was beautiful she can be a bit feisty.

As the two were walking to find a way back out to reality, they found another door. Francis quickly opened the door, revealing a crooked and Technicolor city. The entire city was psychedelic, consisting of odd colors clashing with each other. The denizens were not only humans with strange attire, but also animals walking about like normal humans.

"What is this place?" Francis asked.

"It looks so… strange," Victoria replied.

Francis and Victoria entered the odd looking city. A pig walked up to them and greeted them.

"Hello, M'sieur and Mademoiselle. Welcome to Umbridge," the pig said."Umbridge?" Francis asked."Yes, Umbridge. I am Sir Pubertous P. Porkchop.""A pleasure to meet you, Pubertous," Victoria said as she curtsied."The pleasure is all mine, Mademoiselle... er...""Victoria."

"Victoria. My, that's a lovely name for such a lovely girl as yourself," the pig nodded. Victoria blushed at his comments as he turned to Francis.

"And you, M'sieur...?"

"Francis," he answered.

"Do you know where we could find our way home?" Victoria asked the pig.

"Why yes I do," Pubertous answered. "Follow me and I will also show you around."

The pig motioned to the two humans to follow him, and they quickly fell into step next to him.

"Umbridge was founded not long ago by a man named Jacob Wellington Bayard," Pubertous said as the three strolled through the city. "He created this city through stories told for his children. When each individual story was created, those characters entered our humble city. While he was writing another story, Bayard was shot at his desk by a jealous friend who simply wanted his money."

The pig motioned to a statue of the creator. The plaque read "_In memory of Jacob Wellington Bayard; author and teacher to aspiring authors everywhere; 1856-1947_."

Victoria looked at the plaque, noticing that the years were unusual.

"Pubertous, this can't be right," Victoria said. "It says that Bayard lived longer, not that many people can live through half a century."

The pig turned around to Victoria, whose face spelled out "curious."

"That right there's a mystery, milady," the pig replied. "The books are now hidden, and rumor has it that there is an empty book somewhere in his attic that he hadn't written yet."

Victoria thought back to the book that she and Francis found when they entered the attic.

They reached a black bricked house, and the pig took out his keys and went inside.

"Come in, you two," the pig said to Francis and Victoria, and they quickly followed him inside. The house had a fair bit of a clutter, and there were many quirky contraptions spread around.

"So, this is where I live! Forgive the mess; I'm an inventor, so it's not very often I have time to tidy up for guests."

"I don't mind at all! You should see my room back at home," Victoria chuckled as she wrung her hands, looking around. Most of the machines intimidated her too much to meddle with.

"I just need to get the controls for my latest invention, so sit tight."

"No rush. Take your time, sir," Victoria said.

The pig returned with an odd gauntlet that had several buttons and a joystick. He motioned for them to follow him to the garage. Once they entered, Pubertous wheeled in an odd looking flying device. It had a strange propeller on top and a box that looked like it was made of glass.

Pubertous said, "This, my friends, is –"

"The Great Glass Elevator," Victoria interrupted with amazement.

"Yes, it is. How did you know?"

"I have books at home, and this was from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."

"Well, yes. Before passing away, Bayard told his stories to one of his students – Roald Dahl, who was only a pilot at the time and beginning to write his own stories. Bayard said that Dahl was one of his favorite students."

The pig turned on the elevator and all three entered. Despite its appearance, the elevator was full of plenty of space. The pig put on the gauntlet and turned on a button. The elevator lifted off and began to fly, carrying all three people inside. Pubertous piloted the elevator to the skies, dodging incoming skyscrapers.

Victoria and Francis could not believe the beautiful view they were seeing.

"Pubertous, this is beautiful," Francis said. "You can see everything from up here."

"The citizens look just like ants," Victoria laughed in awe.

"Why, thanks to you both," the pig nodded.

The elevator flew through the city, various sights capturing the eyes of both Francis and Victoria. Once it landed in an unknown area in Umbridge, the elevator opened its doors and all three exited the elevator. Pubertous locked the elevator.

"Where are we now?" Francis asked the pig.

"We are in Oxchester right now," the pig said. He pointed to a bank. "That's where I work."

They walked inside the bank as Pubertous waved hello to a coworker. He led Francis and Victoria to an enormous safe. The pig unlocked the safe and they went inside. The area in the safe seemed eerie and most of their surroundings were dark.

"No one besides the workers is allowed to come to this area. I found an opening to your world once I started working here."

The pig led the way through tunnels and bridges, avoiding traps and ditches. It wasn't long before he found the opening he spoke about.

"Look and see," he said as he opened the door. Both Francis and Victoria could see that it was merely cut out from the hidden stairs.

Victoria turned to Pubertous and gave the pig a kiss. The pig snorted and blushed with joy. Francis couldn't help but feel a dose of envy.

"Thank you," Victoria said to the pig.

"Anytime, Miss. If you both ever need to come back to Umbridge, you know where to find the door." Francis shook hands with Pubertous. "And to you, Francis, take care of your friend. I have a feeling you two will get even closer as the days progress."

The Frenchman nodded as he and Victoria went through the door.

Eyes opening through a hazy mist, Francis felt a throbbing pain in his head as he rubbed his hand through his blond hair. He turned to Victoria, who woke up and noticed her right arm bleeding a little bit. She went to her desk drawer and took out a first aid kit. She pulled out some medical tape and wrapped it around her wounded arm. She then turned to Francis, who shot a glance back at the girl. They both began to laugh. The laughter continued until Peter ran up to the room, closely followed by Edna and Charles.

"See, I told you they're okay!" Peter yelled, pointing to the two in the room.

"Victoria dear, are you alright?" Edna said, running up to her daughter and hugging her tightly. She looked Victoria over and noticed the bandaged arm. "By Jove, you're injured!"

"I'm fine, mummy," Victoria assured.

Charles turned to Francis, who got up from the floor rubbing his head."What the bloody hell have you done to my daughter, frog?" Charles yelled at him."He's done nothing, daddy," Victoria defended her friend. "Just please let me be friends with him! I have no others to talk to and all the girls at cotillion hate me!"

"Victoria Rosa Kirkland, you can't bloody be serious now! What about Alice? Or Margret? Hell, even Elizabeth?"

"They're not even friends, daddy. You saw how those witches treated me at the dance! Anyway that's beside the point!"

"Charles, I agree with her. There's nothing wrong about having a friend from France or anywhere else."

Victoria fell to her knees and knelt beside her father's legs.

"Please, father," Victoria begged.

"Oh alright," the man nodded, "provided he doesn't perform any sexual passes towards you."

"Yes, father."

"Then I guess I have no problems with your friend," Charles nodded as he turned to Francis. "Now listen, you. If you do anything to harm my daughter, I will rip out that hair and set it on fire."

Francis nodded and turned to the rest of the Kirkland family. Angus, Arthur, Dillon, and William entered the room.

"What in God's name happened here?" William cried.

"Looks like Vicky's found herself a boyfriend!" Dillon said.

"Aye, guess that means ol' Artie's now the 'Virgin Artie!'" Angus laughed while elbowing Arthur.

"Shut up, wanker. Everyone knows that you haven't had a lady since Catharine left you!" Arthur shot back at the oldest of the siblings. "You never even managed to screw her once."

"Boys!" Edna broke off the fight. "What have I told you about inappropriate talk while Peter's around?"

Francis and Victoria could only laugh, glad they could be friends.

**To Be Continued**

**New Chappie at last, with lots of love to CatastrophicMeltdown for being a big help 3**

**The manner that Pubertous says "Monsieur" is broken because in Umbridge, most of the citizens speak broken French or English, while there is some civilians that are illiterate.**

**I had to put the UK brothers in somehow, but Arthur will play a bigger role later on.**

**Characters to tell the difference:**

**Arthur and Victoria: England**

**Angus: Scotland**

**Dillon: Ireland**

**William: Wales**

**References are copyrighted because J.W. Bayard is a rip off artist (writer)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Return

Having received approval to visit Victoria and befriend her, Francis was elated that he could come by and visit her. He took her for walks and showed her the beauty of Paris as the weeks progressed. He also became close to her family. He had tea with Edna and Charles, drank whiskey with her brothers, and even took Peter out for ice cream.

One sunny day, Francis rode his bike to her house, holding a bouquet of yellow roses for Victoria. He entered the manor and saw his best friend through the window. There was a brunette man with a strange piece of hair standing up from his head next to her, sipping on a cup of tea and watching her playing on a piano. Victoria was wearing a beautiful red dress with only spaghetti straps holding it up.

"You missed that A note, Victoria," the man said. "Try again."

"My apologies, Mr. Edelstein," Victoria replied as she fixed her mistake.

"And what have I told you about slouching?"

"Honest mistake, sir." She quickly sat up and continued to play.

"Good. Now I want you to practice the song on your own for your big concert this winter. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Edelstein."

Victoria got up from her piano, pushing her chair back and placing a bookmark in her piano book before walking to the door. Mr. Edelstein followed her just as the doorbell rang. Victoria opened the door to find Francis standing there, bouquet in hand.

"Francis! So nice of you to visit. And what lovely roses, you're far too kind." Victoria smiled, taking the flowers as she turned to her teacher. "Mr. Edelstein, this is my friend Francis."

Mr. Edelstein walked up to the door to see the Frenchman, as Victoria went to find a vase.

"Victoria has told me a lot about you. I'm Roderich, her piano teacher."

"Is she any good?" Francis asked.

"Ja. In December she will be performing at a concert with several other scholars for the performing arts."

"That sounds lovely."

Victoria entered with the flowers in a beautiful vase and placed it on the table.

"Well, Victoria, I must be leaving now." Roderich nodded as he made his way to the door. "Remember to practice. And Francis, it was a pleasure meeting you."

Victoria waved goodbye as she picked up a tea tray placed for her and Roderich.

"So where's your family, mon ami?" Francis asked Victoria.

"Mum and Dad are at the market and Peter and the others are at the beach. But I have a question to ask," Victoria said as she went to the kitchen. She placed the tea tray in the sink and washed the dishes, putting two untouched scones in a container for later. "Would you like to go back to Umbridge? Just for fun?"

"Why do you ask, mon ami?" Francis replied.

"I want to know who this J. Wellington Bayard person was, and what was in the book."

"A little curious, I see. Well, if you want to know more about the man I guess it's fine by me."

As soon as everything on the tea tray was clean and put away, Victoria and Francis went up to her room to open the staircase and enter the attic. Victoria searched for the book and found it in the exact same place as the first time. She and Francis went through a different door than before, opposite the original, and entered Umbridge.

"We must find Pubertous; he'll know what to do," Francis said as he and Victoria strolled through the streets.

When they reached the Porkchop household, Victoria knocked on the door. The pig answered, covered in dust.

"My apologies, I'm working on a few kinks on my vacuum cleaner," Pubertous said as he wiped the dust off. "It is so good to see you both."

"Pubertous, how can we find the answers to whatever Mr. Bayard wrote in his book?" Victoria held the book out for the pig to see.

"This is Bayard's recent book?" Pubertous asked, closely examining the book.

"Yes, sir," Francis replied.

"I haven't the clue to his mystery per se, but I can tell you that the answer lies in the book."

Both Francis and Victoria opened the book and found that the first page was already written.

"_This story begins with a Frenchman and an English girl that began a journey to solve the mystery of an author's writings. It was a journey that will change their lives. They both entered Umbridge through a door in the author's mansion, now home to the girl's well-to-do family. They will embark on adventures of this city as they grow even closer..._"

"It doesn't say anything else," Victoria said as she looked through the pages.

"Alas, M'sieur and Mademoiselle, I cannot help you right now, though I wish I could. But a little bit of advice: avoid the wrath of Inspector Maloe at all costs. He's a wealthy cop, but he is really a cynical wanker."

"We'll certainly keep that in mind," Victoria said.

So, with the tiny book in hand, Francis and Victoria walked through the streets of Umbridge. Victoria opened the book again to find a well-drawn map of the land.

"Francis, look at this," Victoria said, pointing to the map.

"Well, I'll be damned," Francis said.

"What would there be in this world—" Victoria suddenly bumped into a well dressed raven.

"_Watch where you're bloody going, you_—" The raven screeched before looking up at Victoria. He then cleared his throat and nodded. "Oh! My apologies, Madamoiselle." He quickly left the area.

"Who was that?" Victoria looked at Francis as they walked to the open valley.

"I do not know," Francis replied.

Meanwhile, the raven that bumped into the girl was none other than Inspector Maloe, the notorious denizen of Umbridge. He returned to his home and wandered about the fireplace, struck in awe.

He was in love. With Victoria.

"Who was that beautiful maiden?" Maloe asked the air. "I must marry her!"

Francis and Victoria quickly ran from the city to an open valley that appeared free of civilization. When they got there, Victoria did a cartwheel, ignoring the fact that she was wearing a dress. Both Francis and Victoria entered a thicket. Bushels of berries shrouded the grounds of the thicket as the leaves shaded the sun.

"Lovely, I am quite famished," Victoria said as she looked at the berries and took three red ones to eat.

"As am I." Francis nodded as he ate two blue ones. Francis suddenly felt a bit light headed, as did Victoria. Within seconds, the Frenchman had grown to a phenomenal height, his neck touching the top of the forest.

"Victoria? What were in those berries?" Francis panicked. He heard no response, but he felt something small crawling up his chest. He looked down and saw that it was Victoria. As she climbed to his hand, Francis looked from his palm to see that she was no tinier than his thumb. He sighed in relief; she could have shrunken to the size of an ant. Next to her was a frog dressed like a wizard.

"Francis!" Victoria screamed because her voice could not project normally due to her much smaller size. "This is Sage! He told me the berries are magical."

Sage smoothed his white beard and waved his arms up high, causing Francis to shrink to normal size while Victoria grew back to her normal height.

"The berries you just consumed are magical. This means they can change your body for a certain period of time, depending on how many berries you ate. They also depend on the color," Sage lectured. "For instance: Francis, since you ate the blue berries, you grew into a giant. For Victoria, because she ate the red ones, she shrank to the size of a fairy." The frog wizard turned around to show different colors of berries. "The yellow ones make you blow up like a balloon, yet leave you as light as air. The pink ones erase your memory, the purple ones hypnotize you, and the orange ones make you have the hiccups. The indigo ones make you sing, even when you're talking, and the green ones make you sick."

The frog took a handful of yellow berries and gave Francis and Victoria about ten berries each. "Eat these berries so I can guide you to my home."

The two did as they were commanded and ate the yellow berries. Both Francis and Victoria inflated quickly to a much larger size, and they each grabbed one of Sage's hands as they floated in the air.

"How come you're not inflating?" Victoria asked the frog wizard.

"Unfortunately, I am immune to the effects of the berries," Sage replied.

The three floated to a house shrouded by the thicket. When they arrived, Sage waved his hands and deflated both humans, making them fall from the sky and land on the ground.

"Are we here?" Victoria moaned as she rubbed her head.

"Yes, we are. Do come along," Sage said as he motioned both to enter. "I do not have much time, mind you, but I shall return you to your home."

"Please," Victoria nodded.

Sage opened a portal for the two to return home.

"Prosper on your quest, you two."

"Thanks a lot," both Francis and Victoria said in unison.

Upon returning to the attic, they both rushed down the stairs and shut the staircase.

"Listen closely, Francis," Victoria began. "What happens here tonight must never leave this room. If anybody were to know of this, we would be in deep trouble."

"Oui, Victoria," the Frenchman nodded back.

The two went downstairs as Francis made his way to the door. Before Francis could leave, Victoria grabbed an invitation and handed it to him.

"My family's having a banquet tonight for a friend of my father's at the ballroom, and they were more than happy to invite you," Victoria said. "Would you like to come?"

"Oui, mon ami. You are far too kind," Francis smiled, taking the invitation. "Of course I will come."

Francis waved goodbye and rode his bike on the way home.

Later That Night

Victoria looked up at the night sky from her balcony wearing a bathrobe with her hair up in a curly ponytail. She had never been so happy in her life before, back when she had strived to fit in with the other girls back in England. Victoria hated the way she was pointed at for being the oddball of the class. She detested being alone most of the time, but now that she had a friend, she felt content.

It wasn't long before Arthur, her twin brother, entered the balcony, wearing a tuxedo for the banquet.

"Victoria, mum said to get ready before the guests arrive," Arthur told her. "You know how she gets when we're not punctual."

"I know, I'll get dressed in a second," she replied to her brother. "I just wanted to look up at the stars."

"Well, they are quite lovely." Arthur looked up and saw the marvellous beauty.

"Things have changed now. I mean, Angus going off to war, Dillon studying in Yale, William playing the harp for the queen, and you studying abroad. I barely even see Peter nowadays because he's in school."

"Yes, things have changed. Sometimes I wonder when things were better when we were younger, playing games, reading stories, and even looking up at castles in the sky. Hell, I still remember that time when Dillon found a beetle inside his mouth during tea time, and he spat out the tea in front of mum. After that, Angus called him 'Beetle Boy' for a whole month."

Both twins laughed from the nostalgic moment. After it died down, Victoria looked up again.

"Do you think there's a bit of... light... somewhere in the world?"

Arthur looked at his sister and smiled. "I think there is, you just need to know where to find it."

**To Be Continued**

**Yeah, I know It's been a while, but DA likes to be a prick and send my non-BETA read chapters to at random times. So I'll five you on that.**

**Anyways, after this and Young Beautiful and Vanished are done, I'm making some new stories, and I'll throw in a comic on the side.**

**Anyways, as I said before, Arthur plays a bigger role as the story progresses, but I will never tell :)**

**I'm saing "Anyways" a lot, am I? lol**

**Austria makes a cameo in this chapter lolololololol**

**With much love to Gabby ^^ **

**revising(c)CatastrophicMeltdown**

**Hetalia(c)Himaruya**


End file.
